memorias
by Amateratsu
Summary: TERMINADO! AU de el juego shadow the hedgehog claro es un sonadow n.n, Es un oneshot y continua en el mismo capitulo. esta dedicado a mi amiga Rhape, espero que te guste esta historia.


Este sonadow esta dedicado a Rhape, espero que te guste

atte.: rei

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Habia en los limites de westropolis un erizo, pero no un erizo cual quiera era shadow the hedgehog, que mientras veía la ciudad pensaba en los recuerdos confusos y atormentantes que tenia sobre una niña de nombre Maria.

Pero entonces el cielo empezaron a aparecer nubes teñidas de rojo que cubrían el cielo, entonces alguien o algo lo llamo y un moustro color grisáceo y rojo apareció delante del el: haciéndose llamar black doom, black doom empezó a explicarle que si le ayudaba a reunir las esmeraldas chaos conocería su pasado. (Ya saben si lo han jugado deben saber sino ni modo) y así empezó el viaje de shadow por encontrar las esmeraldas chaos pero habría muchos obstáculos en el camino, no solo donde intervendría su fuerza y su mente sino que involuntariamente entraría su corazón (y no me refiero a Maria n .-)

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Después de destruir a todos las criaturas negras y recuperar dos esmeraldas chaos en la ciudad junto con sonic, quien consideraba un buen amigo, solo que algo presumido, pero ese erizo azul estaba haciendo que algo dentro de el le diera un vuelco el solo verlo, ¿pero que era?

Cuando acabaron con ese problema, apareció otro de destruir una nave de esas criaturas negras para recuperar la 3er esmeralda. Una ves destruida la nave, black doom no quería devolverles la esmeralda invoco aun horrible moustro rojizo parecía un cruce de babosa con alas con un ojo verde, que ese era su punto débil, tuvieron una ardua batalla de ese moustro escupe fuego y al final ganaron y consiguieron la 3er esmeralda (bueno aquí viene el AU)

-ja! Ese demonio (black doom) pensó que un insecto con alas nos derrotaría, se nota que no nos conoce, verdad shadow? – dijo un muy feliz sonic sonriéndole a shadow

-que nunca vas a cerrar tu boca fake (falso, impostor)- dijo shadow desviando su mirada, ya que por alguna razón que el desconocía la sonrisa que le había mandado sonic hizo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en shadow

-tan gruñón como siempre jijijijijiji – se burlo sonic, cuando shadow iba a contestarle un extraño sonido llamo la atención de shadow y sonic, provenía del moustro que acababan de vencer, entonces vieron como el moustro aun se movía pero de pronto empezó a brillar con una luz negra rodeándolo, shadow y sonic no sabían que estaba pasando y cuando se enteraron fue demasiado tarde el moustro exploto causando gran daño a lo que estuviera cerca incluyendo a shadow y sonic, la explosión los lanzo muchos metros atrás.

Shadow callo en una de las autopistas destruidas, por suerte no tenia daño alguno que fuera de preocuparse, solo un pequeño dolor muscular. Pero shadow cuando reacciono busco a su alrededor con su mirada pero ni rastro de sonic.

-FAKE!FAKE!DONDE ESTAS!- shadow estaba desesperado por mas que buscaba por los alrededores no encontraba al otro erizo- SONIIIIICCCCCC!

Shadow estaba derramando lagrimas de dolor y rabia al no poder encontrar a sonic y cuando estaba por rendirse, unas rocas bajaron de una pequeña colina de escombro y escucho un quejido, shadow no perdió tiempo y quito lo mas rápido posible las rocas, y una sonrisa, una autentica sonrisa, apareció en el rostro de shadow al a ver encontrado a sonic, estaba inconciente, shadow se sentó y sentó a sonic en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su rostro, estaba realmente feliz de encontrar a sonic, derramaba lagrimas de felicidad, entonces noto que sonic empezaba a despertar y a moverse dando quejidos.

Sonic no sabia donde estaba todo estaba oscuro, no habia nadie a su alrededor, en algún momento escucho a alguien gritar fake y al final sonic, esa voz se le hacia muy familiar y hacia formar algo calido en su pecho ¿pero que era?

Shadow veía como sonic habría sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, sonic movía sus labios tratando de decir algo mientras lo miraba, cuando puedo escuchar lo que dijo no podía creer lo que oía, eso tenia que ser una vil broma de sonic.

-sonic lo seguía mirando y volvió a repetir lo que anteriormente le habia dicho - ¿Quién eres tú?

-fake esto no es gracioso – dijo shadow

-fake ¿así me llamo? Fake

Shadow noto por la mirada de confusión que le dirigía, que no era ninguna broma de sonic lo que decía – tu no recuerdas nada?

Sonic negó con la cabeza - ¿Quién eres tú?

-mi nombre es shadow the hedgehog y tu eres sonic the hedgehog, no fake así te digo por que quiero – dijo shadow mirándolo a los ojos lo que hizo sonrojar a sonic

-shadow… sonic… oye y tu y yo que somos? – pregunto curioso

-se podría decir que amigos- contesto "aun que me gustaría que fuera otra cosa……. Pero que estoy pensando? La explosión debió afectarme" se reprocho shadow mentalmente

- shads – dijo un sonriente y sonrojado sonic – me gusta el color de tus ojos -

Shadow se sonrojo también – no digas tonterías – ayudando a sonic a levantarse

Shadow camino hacia donde podría ser la salida, pero se dio cuenta que sonic lo seguía

-por que me estas siguiendo?

-por que no tengo a donde ir y tu eres el único al que conozco y me conoce – afirmo sonic – además me agrada estar a tu lado

Shadow tenia otra vez ese sonrojo, estaba nervioso este sonic era muy sincero para su gusto – mmhh has lo que quieras –

-gracias n.n– dijo un feliz sonic

Después de andar buscando una salida se desespero entre tanto escombro no iba a poder encontrarla y entonces pensó en el chaos control. Pero y sonic? No podía dejarlo, no quería dejarlo y menos en esa condición tendría que llevárselo consigo hasta encontrar a uno de sus amigos, eso último no le gustaba del todo

-sonic ven – llamo a sonic para que se acercara a el ya que habia estado curioseando por el lugar, pues con falta de memoria y en un lugar todo destruido a quien no le da curiosidad, de improviso agarro a sonic de la cintura lo que causo un sonrojo muy visible en sonic y saco la esmeralda de color verde – usaremos una forma mas rápida de salir de aquí

Sonic solo le asentía sonrojado, pero para cuando estaba por hacer el chaos control cierta eriza despreciable, rosa y chicle (se nota cuanto la aprecio verdad n.n) intervino

-OYE! TÚ! QUE LE HACES A SONIC!- allí frente a ellos estaba amy y los de mas amigos de sonic – SUELTALO! – grito jalando a sonic por el brazo y llevándolo con los otros

-sonic donde te metiste- dijo knux

-estábamos preocupados – dijo rouge

-te encuentras bien sonic – dijo tails

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, sonic no entendía quienes eran, pero tenía miedo, lo único que quería era estar con shadow, ya no soportaba más

-YA! BASTA!- grito sonic, haciendo callar a las demás, sorprendidos por que sonic, sonic su gran amigo les habia gritado, sonic empezó a retroceder el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos - ¿qui-quienes son ustedes?

-sonic que gracioso jajajajaja – dijo amy mientras se colgaba del cuello de sonic

-ALEJATE!- empujando a amy haciendo que lo soltara, de verdad estaba asustado, no los conocía al único que conocía era shadow… shadow - shadow! – Sonic corrió hacia shadow y cuando llego lo abrazo por el cuello y oculto su rostro en el hoyo entre el cuello y el hombro de shadow, sonic estaba temblando, shadow estaba algo sonrojado y los demás no podían creer lo que veían – shads por favor vamonos –le susurro a shadow, shadow levanto la esmeralda

-CHAOS CONTROL!- y desaparecieron

Que es lo que pasaba, sonic teniendo miedo, comportándose muy agresivo y corriendo a los brazos de shadow? No importa lo que sea ellos descubrirían que es lo que pasaba a sonic, especialmente amy no dejaría que ese tonto erizo le quietara a su sonic.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

En un lugar lejos de westropolis, dos erizos shadow y sonic aparecieron de la nada, sonic seguía abrazando a shadow y este estaba más nervioso que nunca

-fake suéltame- y el erizo azul lo soltó, haciendo que shadow se calme un poco

-perdón shads pero ¿Quiénes eran ellos?-

-tus amigos-sonic abrió mucho los ojos. Sus amigos y les habia gritado, bueno no sabia quienes eran y se sentía confuso

-OH! Ups creo que no debí gritarles, pero me daba miedo ya que no los recuerdo especialmente la de rosa me da mas miedo que los otros juntos – le dijo sonic a shadow

-esta bien además ellos no saben lo que te paso- trato de animarlo un poco y shadow noto que las esmeraldas brillaban, significaba que habia una cerca – ven vamonos - y dicho eso corrió a velocidad supersónica, pero noto que sonic no lo seguía y se regreso a ver que pasaba – fake, por que no corres?

-no puedo correr a tu misma velocidad – dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

Shadow se detuvo a pensar, obviamente también olvido que puede correr a gran velocidad – si puedes solo que lo olvidaste –

-enserio? – dijo sonic incrédulo

Shadow solo asintió - ven te ayudo – tomando la mano de sonic, y adivinen, si otro sonrojo- solo corre lo mas rápido que puedas – le dijo a sonic y sonic lo empezó a hacer y shadow con el y entonces corrieron a una gran velocidad, sonic no podía creerlo, cuando pudo mantener el paso shadow lo soltó – ven sígueme – y aumentaron su velocidad, sonic cerro un momento los ojos y después lo abrió y habia un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Los dos llegaron aun parque de diversiones que obviamente era del dr. Eggman

-que es este lugar- pregunto sonic

-solo una loca idea del Dr. eggman-

-Dr. eggman? – murmuro algo que solo escucho sonic y volvió a cerrar los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, pero un sonido lo saco de su dolor que era sino un avión, un avión?

Era el tornado X junto con tails, después de la aventura de recuperar los rings que el Dr. eggman habia robado para su parque, sonic habia hablado con tails, lo que en cierta forma alegro a shadow de haberse reconciliado con tails, tails le entrego su esmeralda a shadow por su ayudo y le pregunto a sonic si no quería acompañarlo y el se negó dijo que así como estaban las cosas estaban bien y partieron tails y el tornado X por un lado y shadow y sonic por otro.

Después de ese incidente, partieron hacia un bosque lejano donde estaban las criaturas negras, pensando talvez que hubiera una esmeralda ahí, cuando llegaron descansaron un poco para reponerse, del día tan agitado que tuvieron.

-descansemos un rato para reponernos – dijo shadow

-si- dijo un alegre, mas de lo normal, sonic

Shadow se sentó apoyado su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Sonic se le quedo viendo, con un sonrojo ya que, el ya habia recobrado la memoria y pensaba que desde que lo vio por primera ves siempre quiso acercársele pero el era muy frió y con lo del accidente de perdida de memoria shadow se habia encargado de el y su seguridad por su estado, pero ahora entendía la calidez de su pecho, su corazón: estaba enamorado de ese erizo negro, frió como el hielo, pero como lo tomaría shadow? si se llegara a enterar de sus sentimientos, eso lo asustaba ya no sabia que aria si el llaga a rechazarlo, habia recuperado algo de su memoria al correr con shadow tomándolo de la mano, después cundo escucho sobre el Dr. eggman y la recupero toda al hablar con tails, cuando se separaron de shadow para extender el terreno en la búsqueda, le hablo a tails sobre su perdida de memoria y que la habia recuperado y que quería quedarse con shadow, tails se preocupo diciendo que talvez al final salga dañado pero le dijo que no le importaba con tal de estar con shadow. Y ahí estaba viendo a shadow que parecía dormido se veía muy guapo así, sonic por impulso se acerco a el, cundo estuvo cerca, se sentó y empezó a acercarse dudo un poco y al final, junto sus labios con los de shadow, no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, estaba muy sonrojado por lo que hacia pero empezó abrir sus ojos y noto que unos ojos carmín lo veían, sonic se asusto se separo y se paro de golpe retrocediendo, mientras shadow no le quietaba la mirada de enzima y se levantaba.

-sha-shadow…yo… veras – sonic estaba muy nervioso mientras retrocedía shadow avanzaba hacia el con paso decidido aun sin quietarle la vista, su espalda choco contra un árbol. O no, estaba atrapado –shadow telo puedo explicar- shadow poso sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de sonic para que no escapase y pego mas sus cuerpos arrinconando más a sonic.

-así? Hazlo-

-pues… yo…..es que –sonic no pudo continuar por que algo se lo impedía y eso eran los labios de shadow, sonic no podía creerlo, shadow lo estaba besando, si eso era un sueño no quería despertar, pero no desaprovecho el beso, el le correspondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de shadow, mientras este le rodeaba la cintura, después de un rato, se separaron – te amo –

Shadow se acerco a su oreja – yo también mi pequeño erizo y le dio un pequeño mordisco en ella

-shadow! –sonic parecía semáforo por el movimiento tan descarado de shadow, aun que no se negaría que le gusto

-que? –dijo sonriendo asiéndose el inocente, sonic solo hizo un puchero, después sonrió y beso a shadow, los dos estaban muy contentos con el momento, momentos después shadow estaba recostado en el suelo con sonic apoyado en su pecho (no piensen mal. e pervertidas ¬o¬)

-shadow –

-mmm-

-tengo que decirte algo – dijo un sonic muy serio

-dilo – shadow estaba algo preocupado por la seriedad de la voz de sonic

-yo…. Ya recupere mi memoria-

-¿como?-dijo shadow incorporándose haciendo que sonic haga lo mismo y mirándolo a los ojos – desde cuando?-

-la recupere toda después de ayudar a tails – dijo sonic desviando la mirada de esos ojos se sentía culpable de no habérselo dicho

-por que no me lo dijiste?-

-por que no quería que me separaras de ti….perdóname – dijo serrando sus ojos y derramando lágrimas, shadow se sintió mal no quería hacerlo llorar, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de sonic y beso sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas

-no, esta bien yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi – le dijo abrazándolo – vamos tenemos que buscar las demás esmeraldas –

-si n.n – dijo un sonic mas alegre

Después de adentrarse mas al fondo se encontraron con rouge, y ella ya habia sido informada de la falta de memoria de sonic y de que la habia recuperado

´+´+´+ FLASH BACK ´+´+´+

Tails habia vuelto junto con sus amigos y empezó a explicarles todo

-chicos ya se por que sonic se comportaba tan raro- dijo el zorrito

-enserio? Por que? –pregunto vector

-sonic perdió la memoria, y shadow fue al primero que vio por eso le tenia tanta confianza y a nosotros terror, no nos conocía –

-lo sabia ese erizo se esta aprovechando de mi sonic, no dejare que eso ocurra – dijo amy (¬¬ niña acéptalo, no tienes oportunidad contra shadow, nunca la tuviste ¬¬) y se fue

-y cuando crees que tarde en recuperar la memoria – pregunto espion

-la verdad, aquí entre nosotros – mirando asía donde se habia ido amy – sonic ya recupero la memoria-

-entonces por que no esta aquí? – pregunto el echidna

-pues…. – comenzó tails, pero rouge lo interrumpí

-es obvio esta enamorado de shadow y quiere quedarse con el – respondió la chica murciélago

-sabes eres muy buena adivina- dijo tails

´+´+´+FIN DEL FLASH BACK+´+´+

La verdad, era muy fácil notar los sentimientos de sonic, era como un libro abierto. Después de ayudar a rouge con las criaturas negras, volvió a aparecer otro moustro horrible, igual al que habia causado todo el revoltijo anterior, aun que shadow y sonic debían agradecerle por que si no fuera por el no estarían juntos, después de derrotarlo, black doom informo sobre una ceremonia el próximo día, tenían que derrotarlo antes de que apareciera el nuevo día, después de salir del bosque subieron a una nave espacial asía la colonia ARK, ahí empezaron otros problemas con cierta eriza fastidiosa.

-soniiicc! Que bueno que volviste – dijo cierto fastidio rosado conocido como amy, volviéndose a colgar del cuello de este, causando cierto enojo en cierto erizo negro como la noche

-amy tengo que decirte algo- dijo sonic quietando los brazos de la eriza –algo sobre mis sentimientos hacia cierta persona-

-así dime- sus ojos se pusieron como estrellas pensando que por fin sonic, se la iba a declarar, en cambio sonic no se le hacia tan fácil pues no quería herirla pero tenia que decirle y hacer que deje de ilusionarse

-pues veras yo estoy enmarado de…..-en este punto amy estaba con el corazón saliéndose del pecho de la emoción, mientras los demás sabían cual era la dura realidad para amy - …shadow

-que?-susurro no, debió escuchar mal, no podía ser cierto

-yo amo a shadow…amy y la verdad es que nunca podría amarte ya que eres algo…caprichosa y un poco posesiva con migo cuando solo somos amigos y me asfixia que todo el tiempo le digas a todos que eres mi novia cuando no es ci…- en este punto no pudo seguir por que recibió una cachetada de parte de amy, dejando a todos anonados

-no, eso no es… ESO NO ES CIERTO!-grito amy

-pero lo es amy, telo digo para que ya no te hagas tantas ilusiones conmigo- dijo un sonic muy serio

-ES ÉL VERDAD! ÉL APROBECHO TU PERDIDA DE MEMORIA! PARA ENGACHARTE!-apuntando a shadow

-AMY! Yo ya recupere mi memoria y desde antes de perderla yo ya lo amaba, solo que acabo de descubrir que yo lo amo tanto como el me ama a mi- dijo un sonic muy seguro de sus palabras, amy ya no quería seguir escuchando, levanto la mano para otra bofetada, sonic no iba a evitarlo sabia lo herida que estaba y dejaría que se desquietara cuantas veces quisiera, cuando se la mano estaba en camino a otra bofetada, un mano la paro, mano que le pertenecía a shadow

-no dejare que lo siguas lastimando, acéptalo niña sonic no te ama- dijo con una voz fría y cortante al igual que sus ojos, tomo a sonic de la mano y lo llevo a la otra habitación de la nave, shadow estaba enojado, como se atrevía esa niña a pegarle a sonic

-shadow, me lastimas – se quejo sonic ya que shadow le apretaba muy fuerte la mano

-lo siento, estoy molesto por que se atrevió a pegarte-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando la mejilla algo roja de sonic por la bofetada

-no te preocupes, sabia que pasaría, ella tenia todo el derecho de desquitarse por romper sus sueños –dijo sonic mientras abrazaba a shadow

-pero… - shadow fue interrumpido por dos dedos de sonic que se posaron en sus labios

-déjalo lo importante es que estas aquí, con migo – dijo sonic mientras se ofrecía para un beso, shadow no lo hizo esperar y lo beso, el beso fue uno apasionado, lo disfrutaban hasta que oyeron como una tos, entonces se separaron y vieron quien los interrumpían y vieron a knux y espion en la puerta, cada una con una pequeña sonrisa picara

-perdón por interrumpir pero necesitamos que… nos prestes a tu novio, shadow – dijo en tono burlón knux, mientras que espion se tapaba la boca con una mano evitando reír, recibiendo una mirada asesina de shadow

-bien voy con ustedes…. Después me prestas al tuyo knux – la devolvió la broma mientras tomaba a espion de la mano y salía cosa que no le agrado ni a knux ni a shadow, knux también salio de la habitación refunfuñando. Cuando shadow quedo solo se percato de que la 5° esmeralda estaba en la habitación, decidió agarrarla pero a los pocos segundos sonó la alarma y shadow empezó a tener visiones de su pasado.

Después de saber cual era la verdad de su pasado, de quien era y de Maria. Shadow sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer se lo habia prometido a Maria, proteger a la tierra. Que irónico, por sonic salvaba a la tierra y por Maria aria lo mismo, por la misma razón por que por ellos dos sentía un sentimiento muy fuerte, que no se podía explicar, a ambos los amaba, solo que Maria arriesgo su vida por el y sabia que sonic no dudaría en hacer lo mismo. De verdad tenia mucha suerte de que dos criaturas tan hermosas lo amaran, aun que el primer amor termino en tragedia.

Después de los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado, llegaron a la colonia ARK, donde vieron el cometa por lo que la tierra celebraría mañana, y pensaron que ese cometa era la causa de todo el problema, así que tenían que encontrar a black doom antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, fueron a alcanzar al cometa (así es como lo entendí -.-)

Shadow y sonic pasaron por muchas dificultades, ya que el cometa estaba llena de esas horribles criaturas, y habia otras que nunca habían visto, el cometa era como un gran laberinto, pero al final llegaron con black doom, recuperando así la 6° esmeralda. Habían llegado con black doom y estaban listos para la batalla final, black doom les dio mucha batalla (esta bien fácil vencerlo, no importa que camino tomes cuando te enfrentas a el es lo mismo solo cambia el personaje que acompaña a shadow ¬¬, la verdad solo elegí ser héroe por que sabia que el compañero para la batalla con black doom seria sonic o) pero al final unieron sus fuerzas para vencerlo y recuperar la 7° esmeralda, por fin las siete esmeraldas chaos estaban reunidas y evitaron la destrucción de la tierra.

Después de todo lo que habia pasado shadow volvió a ARK, queriendo al menos echar un ultimo vistazo ya que, sabia que talvez no volvería, pues en ese lugar tuvo recuerdos muy dolorosos, los demás también estaban inspeccionando la colonia, pero sonic solo le interesaba encontrar a shadow, y lo encontró en una sola amplia donde la tierra se podía apreciar, por unas grandes ventanas que habia al frente de la puerta y ahí estaba en frente de una de las ventanas mirando la tierra; shadow

-shads ¿ocurre algo? – dijo sonic preocupado

Shadow fue sacado de sus pensamientos – eh?...si, estaba pensando en mi pasado y los recuerdos que me trae este lugar y de….-

-Maria? – shadow ya le habia hablado de Maria. El primer amor de shadow- no te preocupes ella estaría feliz por lo que hiciste y lo que has hecho telo aseguro-

-lo se, a ella la ame tanto como te amo a ti, mi pequeño-dijo causando un sonrojo en sonic

-ah? Si…..bien, en cualquier momento seguro partimos-dijo sonic algo apenado por el sobrenombre que le dio shadow, shadow solo avanzo hacia la puerta, pero envés de salir, le puso seguro a esta y volvió hacia sonic con una mirada muy extraña que sonic nunca habia visto

-cierto, ahí que aprovechar el tiempo a solas que tengamos – dijo en un tono muy extraño, mientras empujo a sonic hacia la ventana y como lo habia echo en el bosque, lo acorralo entre la ventana y su cuerpo, mientras lo besaba con pasión, mientras sonic solo se limitaba a responder.

En esa habitación el sonido no entraba ni salía, pero en toda la habitación se escucho:

-SHADOW! …ahh!-grito que se reconocía como la voz de sonic, mientras los demás estaban explorando todo ARK, quien sabe que le estaba haciendo shadow a nuestro, tierno, valiente, amoroso y quizás ya no tan inocente (o virgen jajaja) sonic.

**Owari**

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

**Rhape:** _amigis me alegra que te guste mi historia y aquí esta el resto, la verdad soy mejor para los one-shots que para las historias largas, ah y sigue con tu historia me encanta. Es el primer yaoi que leo de zelda, o.o? tal vez por que es el único en español_

_Bueno nOn gracias por leerlo_

**Raven the Echidna:**_ claro que no eres la única, pero debo decirte que de sonadow solo terminaste uno y el otro se borro, bueno no importa aun así me gustan tus historias, auque yo siempre vi a shadow como el dominante y no como bueno la otra posición ya que no se como se llama el otro, gracias por leer mi fic. nOn_

**Knuckie:**_ bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que a ti también te guste la continuación, da mucha flojera escribirlo, pero bueno me gusta que les gusten mis historia, pero ahí muy pocos que les gusta el yaoi en sonic, bueno graciaaasssss nOn por leer. sayonara_


End file.
